doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
072 - Death to the Daleks
thumb|190px Death to the Daleks ist der 72. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 11. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS muss auf dem Planeten Exxilon landen, da von dort alle elektrische Energie durch eine unbekannte Kraft abgeleitet wird. Der Doctor trifft eine Expedition des Marine Space Corps von der Erde, die ihm erklärt, das eine Seuche durch die Galaxie fegt und dass das Gegenmittel, Parrinium, nur auf Exxilon gefunden werden kann. Ihr Schiff ist aber durch den Energieverlust unbrauchbar, also sind sie nicht imstande, mit dem Mineral den Planeten zu verlassen. Sarah hat unterdessen eine prächtige weiße Stadt mit einem großen blinkenden Leuchtfeuer auf dem Dach des höchsten Gebäudes entdeckt. Doch da wird sie durch eine Gruppe von wilden Exxiloniern gefangen genommen und zu deren Höhlen gebracht, damit sie dort geopfert werden kann, weil sie ihre Stadt verschmutzt hat. Auch ein Schiff der Daleks muss auf Exxilon landen und gegen den Rat des Doctors schließen sich die Menschen zu einer Allianz mit den Daleks zusammen. Allerdings werden auch sie von den Exxiloniern gefangen genommen und in eine Höhle geschleppt. Dort kann der Doctor die Exekution von Sarah unterbrechen, wird dann aber selber zum Tode verurteilt. Die zwei Reisenden können allerdings durch einige Tunnel entkommen, während die Höhle durch eine zweite Gruppe von Daleks, die mit mechanischen Gewehren bewaffnet sind, angegriffen wird. Dort treffen sie Bellal, ein erleuchteter Exxilonier, der ihnen erklärt, dass die Stadt durch seine eigene Rasse erbaut wurde, aber dann auch durch sie zu Fall gebracht wurde. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass das Leuchtfeuer der Stadt den Energieverlust verursacht, daraufhin beschließt er es außer Funktion zu setzen. Er und Bellal betreten die Stadt und, nachdem sie eine Reihe tödlicher Tests erfüllt haben, erreichen sie die Zentrale der Stadt. Dort macht er den Kontrollcomputer funktionsuntüchtig. Die Daleks planen das gesamte Parrinium an Bord ihres Schiffes zu nehmen, aber dieses wird mit einer Bombe zerstört, die durch einen der Menschen ausgelöst wird, der sich an Bord versteckt hatte. Sarah deckt dann auf, dass sie und andere der Menschen bereits das ganze Parrinium auf das Erdenschiff geschmuggelt haben. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden thumb|190px *Dalek-Chronologie: Die Menschheit hatte es bereits mit den Daleks zu tun. Ein Dalek-Krieg wird erwähnt. Der Handlungszeitraum dieser Episode liegt also irgendwann nach dem Beginn des 25. Jahrhunderts, da es im Jahr 2400 zum zweiten Angriff der Daleks auf die Erde kam (Invasion of the Daleks). *Innerhalb der Episode wird keine Handlungszeit genannt. Die Erwähnung eines Dalek-Krieges und die Erwähnung, Peter Hamilton habe seinen Vater in diesem Krieg verloren, lässt darauf schließen, dass die Geschichte im späten 26. Jahrhundert spielt, einige Jahrzehnte nach den Ereignissen in Frontier in Space und Planet of the Daleks. *In dieser Episode treten erstmalig silberne Daleks mit schwarzen Halbkugeln am Gehäuse auf. Dieses Dalek-Modell tritt nur in dieser Episode in Aktion. Sehr viel später ist ein solches Modell im Dalek-Asylum gefangen (Asylum of the Daleks). *Der Doctor und Sarah Jane wollten ursprünglich nach Florana. *Der Doctor stellt die Theorie auf, die Exxilonier hätten vor Jahrtausenden die Erde besucht und Einfluss auf die frühen peruanischen Hochkulturen gehabt. *Der Doctor wendet Venusianisches Aikido an. *Zu dieser Episode erschien eine der wenigen (frühen) Buchadaptionen auf Deutsch: Dr. Who - Tod den Daleks!. *Das Flottenabzeichen der gestrandeten Marines erinnert an ein 90° nach links gedrehtes Sternenflottenzeichen. (Interessanter Zufall: Diese Folge nimmt dabei den Ring vorweg, welcher erst ab dem ersten Star Trek-Film von 1979 zum Logo gehört.) *Zusammen mit The Daleks, The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Daleks' Master Plan und Dalek ist das einer von wenigen Dalek-Handlungsbögen, der nicht der "... of the Daleks" Namenskonvention folgt. Hinter den Kulissen *Zusammen mit der ersten Folge vom vorangegangenen Invasion of the Dinosaurs gehört die erste Episode dieses Handlungsbogens zu den letzten beiden Episoden, die durch die Löschpolitik der BBC kurzzeitig verloren gegangen ist. *Da zu dieser Zeit keine Filmabzüge mehr gemacht wurden (die z.B. die Folgen aus den 60ern oder die erwähnte erste Episode von Invasion of the Dinosaurs bewahrt haben), sah es wirklich so aus, als wäre diese Episode für immer verschollen. Glücklicherweise fand man bei der Durchsicht der Archive aber eine Kopie des Mastertapes. en:Death to the Daleks (TV story) es:Death to the Daleks Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Dritter Doctor) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Sarah Jane Smith) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1974 Kategorie:Stories (26. Jahrhundert)